For your eyes only
by Enermil-Lordness
Summary: For your eyes only, can see me through the night. For your eyes only, I never need to hide. You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new. I never felt until I looked at you.


**CAPÍTULO 1: Nuevos rostros**

"_Dios no juega a los dados" –Albert Einstein_

Amanecía un nuevo día en Tokyo-3 y eso se notaba especialmente en la rutina de un apartamento de las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Shinji idiota! ¡Depierta! ¡Tienes que hacer mi desayuno! –gritaba furiosa una pelirroja de ojos azules de 14 años mientras aporreaba la puerta del susodicho.

Shinji Ikari, adolescente de 14 años murmuró "Ya voy Asuka" mientras se incorporaba perezosamente de su cama y se pasaba la mano derecha por su cabellera castaña. Pudo oír los pasos de su compañera de piso que se dirigían hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar lo que sin duda alguna sería su ducha matinal. Con un suspiro se incorporó de la cama y empezó a vestirse en sus ropas habituales; una camiseta azul, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros con cinturón. Una vez vestido se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno suyo y de sus dos compañeras de piso como hacía todas las mañanas.

Cinco minutos después la mesa estaba lista con tostadas, zumo de naranja y café pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Su respuesta llegó cuando sintió un pellizco en su pierna acompañado de un "¡Wark!" Al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver al cuarto habitante de la casa mirándolo fijamente con hambre en los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! Faltabas tú PenPen –dijo Shinji mientras cogía una lata de atún de la nevera, la abría y depositaba su contenido en el plato del susodicho. El pingüino dio otro "¡Wark!" de gracias y se puso a comer felizmente.

Shinji se dirigió a la mesa para desayunar y notó que Asuka ya estaba allí desayunando vestida con el uniforme de la escuela; blusa blanca, vestido con falda azul celeste y un lazo rojo en el cuello, llevaba el pelo como siempre recogido por dos conectores nerviosos A-10. Devoraba con avidez una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada y Shinji no pudo evitar preguntarse como hacía para mantener su atractiva figura con semejantes hábitos alimenticios.

Su compañera de piso y piloto debió de percatarse de su súbito sonrojo porque decidió hablarle en ese momento.

-¡A que viene esa cara tonto! ¡Apuesto a que estás teniendo pensamientos pervertidos! ¡Más te vale que no sean sobre mí!

"Si supieras Asuka"-pensó Shinji mientras respondía a las acusaciones de la pelirroja con una risa nerviosa. Se sentó en una silla y cogió una de las tostadas a la que le echó mantequilla que empezó a untar.

En ese momento hizo su aparición su otra compañera de piso, Misato Katsuragi. A sus 29 años era la directora de operaciones de la organización Nerv y poseía el rango de mayor pero cualquiera lo diría viendo los despertares de la mujer peliazul de generosos pechos. Se dirigió cual zombi a la nevera para sacar de ahí una lata de cerveza que procedió a beberse de golpe sin parar como todas las mañanas.

-¡YEHAAAAAAAAAAA!-exclamó con felicidad cuando terminó de beberse la cerveza. -¡Así es como se empieza un nuevo día!

Asuka le dirigió una mirada exasperada a la tutora de ambos jóvenes mientras se bebía un vaso de zumo de naranja. Shinji simplemente miró a Misato aburrido, totalmente acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de la mujer tras meses de vivir con ella. Terminó de beberse su café matutino y recogió los platos de Asuka y él para fregarlos. Dejó el resto de tostadas en la mesa para que Misato pudiera desayunar al menos en condiciones y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Date prisa tonto o llegaremos tarde a la escuela! –dijó Asuka con un gruñido mientras se dirigía a su habitación a por su cartera. -¡Y más te vale que no se te olvide preparar el almuerzo!

-Si Asuka –fue todo lo que dijo Shinji con un suspiro.

Definitivamente el día empezaba como otro cualquiera de su vida.

Cuan equivocado estaba Shinji, hoy no iba a ser un día como los demás.

-Hoy es nuestro primer día en el trabajo –dijo una voz femenina.

¿Y por eso he tenido que despertarme a las seis de la mañana? –se quejó otra voz, ésta definitivamente masculina.

-Claro que sí tontito –dijo la mujer. –Te conozco desde hace muchos años y si no fuera por mí no te despertarías temprano ni un solo día.

-Compréndeme, es lo que tiene dormir junto a ti. Solo quiero estar contigo y olvidar todo lo demás.

La mujer dio una risita y puso una mano sobre el hombro del hombre.

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías? Pero eres mi tonto.

-El tonto más afortunado de este planeta –concluyó el hombre.

A las orillas de un lago cercano a Tokyo-3 una extraña escena tenía lugar. Doce enormes monolitos en suspensión sobre el aire se erguían formando un círculo sobre una persona que contemplaba a uno de ellos, el que estaba marcado con el número 01, con una expresión divertida.

-¿Has comprendido el propósito de tu misión? –dijo una voz que provenía del monolito número 01.

-Claro como el cristal –respondió una voz jovial y muy joven.

-Ikari se está convirtiendo en una losa para nuestros planes –dijo el número 05.

-Hemos de mantenerlo bajo nuestro control –esta vez quien habló fue 07.

-Y eso incluye a sus pilotos – continuó 10.

-Por lo tanto has de acercarte a ellos y tenerlos bajo una estricta vigilancia –dijo 03.

-No se tolerará el fracaso –concluyó 01, tras lo cual los doce monolitos desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí dejando solo a la persona que instantes antes había estado rodeada por ellos.

"Definitivamente los viejos lilim están cada vez más temerosos por sus planes. Hasta el punto de que su paranoia les hace sospechar de unos adolescentes que ni siquiera saben la verdad sobre los Evangelion" –pensó el joven. "Bueno, eso me dará la oportunidad de conocer a Shinji Ikari. Ardo en deseos de saber cómo es él. ¿El hijo habrá salido al padre o a la madre?"

Y diciendo esto abandonó el lugar tarareando la Oda a la Alegría.

Shinji y Asuka se dirigía a la escuela tranquilamente, el primero escuchando música de su ipod y la segunda mirando el cielo aburrida. Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada, pues ambos se encontraban cómodos con el apacible silencio que reinaba en el lugar, silencio que fue roto por dos voces.

-¡Shinji tío! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo una jovial voz que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Shinji se quitó los cascos del ipod y se volteó para ver como se le acercaban sus dos mejores amigos; Toji Suzuhara, el deportista de la clase, y Kensuke Aida, el friki de lo militar, los ordenadores y las cámaras de vídeo.

-Estoy bien Touji ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros chicos? –respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! –masculló una Asuka visiblemente molesta. -¡Hoy me toca ir acompañada de los tres idiotas!

-¿Sabes? Kensuke dice que tiene información nueva y jugosa pero no me la ha querido decir hasta que te viéramos –dijo Touji ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja de ojos azules. –Así que ya que estamos aquí puedes ir contando eso que querías decirnos Kensuke.

-¿Las medidas de Misato tal vez? –dijo sardónicamente Asuka.

-Ojalá –dijo Kensuke a lo que Asuka respondió con un "pervertido". –Ayer hackeé los ordenadores de la escuela tras quedarme a limpiar. Estaba buscando los archivos de las notas de nuestro último examen.

-¿Y los encontraste? –preguntó Touji interesado.

-Que va. En lugar de eso encontré otra cosa. El señor Terada se jubila.

-¡¿Qué? –gritaron tres voces a la vez. Hasta Asuka parecía interesada.

-Lo que oís. Nuestro profe va a dejar de darnos clase por jubilación. Y no solo eso, hoy mismo se anunciará en clase y presentarán a lo sustitutos.

-¿Sustitutos? –preguntó Shinji.

-Así es. Al parecer un joven matrimonio va a ser quien lo sustituya.

-Si con eso conseguimos que se acaben las aburridas charlas sobre el segundo impacto por mi está bien –dijo Asuka, internamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo por una vez con la pelirroja.

-Además vamos a tener un nuevo compañero. Un estudiante que se traslada a Tokyo-3.

-¡¿Cómo? –volvieron a gritar tres voces.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo serán los nuevos profes y el alumno que se traslada ¿Tú no Shinji? –preguntó Touji a su amigo.

-Bueno la verdad es que algo de curiosidad me inspira –dijo Shinji que estaba sentado sobre la silla de su pupitre.

-Lástima que Kensuke no nos haya querido decir como son los nuevos profes y el compañero –se quejó Touji. –Diga lo que diga apuesto a que también accedió a las fichas personales de ellos.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –dijo una voz a su espalda. Ambos muchachos se giraron y pudieron ver a la delegada de la clase, Hikari Horaki, acompañada de Asuka.

-El idiota de los ordenadores ayer hizo un hackeo de los ordenadores de la escuela –dijo Asuka ante lo cual Hikari puso una cara escandalizada, pero no pudo decir nada porque Asuka siguió hablando. –Al parecer el profe se jubila y hoy presentan a sus sustitutos, y además tenemos un alumno nuevo que se traslada aquí.

-¿En serio? -quiso saber Hikari. -Sabía que el señor Terada era mayor pero nunca imaginé que su jubilación estuviera tan cerca.

-Se nos acabaron las horas de dormir en clase –se lamentó Touji.

¡Suzuhara! –exclamó Hikari.

Antes de que pudiera recriminar a Touji el timbre de la clase sonó salvándolo por muy poco. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus sillas y esperaron a que apareciera el profesor Terada. Segundos después la puerta de la clase se abrió apareció acompañado para la sorpresa de la mayoría de la clase del director de la escuela.

Hikari tomó riendas de la situación como la delegada de clase que era.

-¡En pie! ¡Saludad! ¡Sentaos!

Una vez hecho el saludo el señor Terada y el director se dirigieron al frente de la clase.

-Chicos –empezó a decir el director. –Hoy es un día triste para todos nosotros. El señor Terada quien nos ha agraciado con su presencia y su saber en este centro desde que fue inaugurado nos deja debido a su jubilación. Por todo el saber que ha compartido con nosotros y tantas horas que ha estado junto a nosotros quisiera que lo despidiéramos todos con un sentido aplauso.

El director comenzó a aplaudir y la clase entera acompañó al aplauso aunque Shinji tuvo la impresión de que el aplauso era más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

-Y ahora le cedo el turno al señor Terada para que se despida.

Al decir esto el director el señor Terada dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a la clase cuando empezó a hablar se notó que estaba emocionado.

-Muchachos, ha sido para mí un gran honor y placer enseñar a esta generación, a nuestro futuro todo lo que aprendí a lo largo de mi vida, con el objetivo de que aprendierais sobre el pasado para no cometer los errores que cometimos los de mi generación y los que me siguieron. Espero que hayáis aprendido y espero que sigáis aprendiendo ahora que ya no estaré…

Dicho esto estalló en lágrimas ante lo cual el director volvió a aplaudir para ser imitado de nuevo por el resto de la clase. El aplauso duró hasta que el profesor Terada recobró la compostura.

-Muchas gracias muchachos –dijo. –Espero que un futuro nos volvamos a ver.

Dicho esto salió del aula por última vez en su vida.

-Hoy nos despedimos de un miembro de nuestro organigrama educativo, pero también hoy damos la bienvenida a dos caras nuevas chicos -dijo el director. –Quisiera presentaros a todos a los que a partir de hoy sustituirán al señor Terada.

La puerta de la clase se volvió a abrir y entraron dos personas. Shinji pudo observar que ambos eran jóvenes, no tendrían más de veintipocos años. Una de ellos era un hombre joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo que le recordó a Kaji. La mujer simplemente era hermosa con sus penetrantes ojos azules y su larga cabellera pelirroja brillante y cuidadosamente peinada le caía sobre la espalda. Shinji notó un vuelco en su interior al verla. Pudo notar como las miradas de la parte masculina de la clase iban dirigidas a ella mientras que las chicas no quitaban la vista del hombre.

-Os presento al señor Jun Takeuichi y a la señora Sakura Takeuchi –continuo el director con una sonrisa. –Dediquémosles un aplauso de bienvenida.

La clase entera nuevamente volvió a aplaudir a los recién llegados.

-El señor Takeuchi a partir de hoy dirigirá las clases de letras y artes mientras que la señora Takeuchi os enseñará ciencias. Espero que aprendáis mucho de ellos. Os dejo para que se presenten y de paso os cuenten la otra sorpresa que os depara el día de hoy.

Dicho esto salió del aula.

La clase entera volcó su mirada de nuevo a la pareja de recién llegados. Ambas personas sonrieron antes de que Jun comenzara a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos muchachos –dijo Jun con una sonrisa. –Mi nombre como todas ya sabréis es Jun Takeuchi y seré vuestro profesor y tutor desde el día de hoy. Mi esposa (ante lo cual se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa) os enseñará la parte de ciencias mientras que yo os enseñaré letras y artes. Pero esto ya lo habéis oído de boca de nuestro director. Así que le cedo la palabra a mi media naranja.

-Gracias amor –dijo la mujer mientras se adelantaba y miraba a la clase con sus ojos azules llenos de vida. –Mi nombre es Sakura Takeuchi y espero que a partir de hoy nos conozcamos muy bien y que os gusten mis clases. Antes de empezar con ellas es hora de que demos bienvenida a un nuevo rostro que se presenta hoy. Puedes pasar.

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió por última vez aquel día para anunciar la presencia de una cara nueva. Un joven entró en clase. Su complexión era albina, tenía el cabello gris y alborotado y los ojos eran de color carmesí. Iba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela pero bajo la camisa blanca se intuía una camiseta naranja.

Shinji miró fijamente al muchacho y luego desvió la mirada a su izquierda, pudo notar como el resto de la clase hacía lo mismo que él para observar a una joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo tono que los del recién llegado.

No cabía duda, el nuevo guardaba un parecido enorme con Rei Ayanami. Y sin embargo era a la vez tan diferente. Rei tenía siempre una expresión neutra en la cara y cuando te miraba lo hacía sin expresar emoción alguna. El chico que acababa de entrar a clase por contra tenía una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro y sus ojos mostraban un brillo divertido.

El sonido de una tiza escribiendo sobre la pizarra lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, volvió su mirada de nuevo sobre el nuevo alumno y observó como éste escribía su nombre sobre la pizarra.

Kaworu Nagisa.

Ese era el nombre que había escrito el recién llegado.

-Buenos días a todos me llamo Kaworu Nagisa, encantado de conocerlos –dijo.

-Muy bien Nagisa, puedes sentarte en ese pupitre que está vacío –señaló Jun mientras indicaba el pupitre que había a la izquierda de Shinji.

-Como diga profesor.

Dichas estas palabras Kaworu se dirigió al pupitre y depositó sobre él la mochila que llevaba siendo el centro de las miradas de toda la clase. Una vez hecho esto desvió su mirada hasta Shinji que había estado mirando las acciones del nuevo estudiante de reojo. Debió notar que Shinji lo había observado porque se le acercó.

-Encantado de conocerte –dijo mientras le extendía la mano abierta. –Soy Kaworu Nagisa.

Shinji dudó durante unos segundos sobre si aceptar o no el gesto de bienvenida de Kaworu, finalmente le estrechó la mano.

-Shinji Ikari –respondió al tiempo que sentía una extraña sensación al estrecharle la mano a Kaworu Nagisa.

-Espero que podamos conocernos muy bien Shinji Ikari.

**Notas de autor:** Hace años que quería escribir un fic sobre Evangelion y ahora que he recuperado las musas y me siento con ganas de escribir de nuevo he decidido empezarlo. Eso no significa que La Guerra Moderna vaya a dejarse de escribir. De hecho durante la próxima semana saldrá (¡por fin!) el nuevo capítulo de dicho fic.

Sin más un saludo a todos mis lectores y una disculpa por todo el tiempo que he estado desaparecido.

Terminado el 15 de mayo de 2010.


End file.
